The invention relates generally to lapidary equipment and more particularly to a machine for lap-grinding pieces of stone together to give a desired finish design from dissimilar and unmatched pieces of rock or stone.
Those familiar with the lapidary field are aware that there is no known machine in the field for closely matching pieces of stone to give a desired design for such items as jewelry and other ornamental specialties made of rock, stone and/or other grindable material and combinations thereof. The lack of such machine for the lapidary hobbyist led to development of the instant invention. Although there are no known prior art patents relating directly to this type of device, the following U.S. Pat. may be of interest, ie. Nos. 2,443,194; 2,423,777; 3,167,866 and 3,281,167.